


Дело

by Athena16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Harry Potter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena16/pseuds/Athena16
Summary: Дурсли не воспитали из Гарри Поттера хорошего мальчика.Дикая смесь с Шерлоком Холмсом.
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113588) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Дурсли не воспитали из Гарри Поттера хорошего мальчика, но именно Дадли Дурсль поставил точку в этом.

Всё что делал Дадли было правильным, пока всё что делал Гарри нет. Кричать ради внимания – хорошо, тихо сидеть в углу – плохо; заявления и раздражительность – хорошо; тихое терпение – плохо. В играх Дадли герой был громким, противным, жадным и надменным, и побеждал злодея – Гарри – с легкостью и высокомерием, которые всегда вознаграждались. И каждый раз, когда что-то было не так, ломалось, часы работы шли псу под хвост, недавно подметённые полы снова пачкались, Гарри был виновным пока Дадли праведным свидетелем, указывающий на преступника.

Нельзя не сказать, что старшие Дурсли не принимали в этом участия. Они всё начали, заложили основу в цемент и асфальт. Это проявлялось в том, как они толкали Гарри в сторону, заставляли делать всю домашнюю работу, унижали. В их глазах Гарри не мог поступать правильно, и что бы он ни делал ставилось под сомнение. Решающим ходом были слухи, распространённые по Тисовой улице, да и вообще по всему Литтл Уингингу.

«О, мы не хотели брать мальчика, но семья есть семья, не важно какой бы плохой она не была. Мальчишка вырос странным, но, думаю, мы не должны винить его в этом – всё в генах, как говорится» - Петунья сплетничала через изгородь между четвертым и вторым домами, обрисовывая Гарри правонарушителем, преступником в процессе становления. «Всегда ворует и не выполняет домашние обязанности, и вы даже не представляете, как ужасно он относится к Дадли пока, мы не видим. Вернон думает единственным выходом для мальчика является Св.Брутус – школа известна воспитанием преступников, молодых правонарушителей…»

«Убирайся отсюда, мальчишка!» - кричал Вернон, когда Гарри был поблизости с любым из соседей. «Извините, миссис Эванс, не обращайте на него внимание. Как обычно что-то замыслил, но я прослежу за ним».

Гарри называли уродом, лентяем, вором, правонарушителем и многим-многим другим. Лишь в школе, когда он научился читать, – и находя библиотеку хорошим источником информации – он смог понять определения этих слов. Перед становлением « _человеком, который заметно безобразен_ » урод значил совершено другое для него. Лентяй был одинаков в обоих толкованиях, но вор – « _преступник, забирающий имущество, принадлежащее кому-то другому, с намерением сохранить или продать его_ », чем « _кто-то живущий в чужом доме и принимающий чужую пищу без права на это_ » - был ещё одним переопределением. Как и правонарушитель, преступник, вторженец и много-много других.

Это было открытием, научиться понимать эти вещи. В то время он не думал, что он был чем-то из них, но остальные люди точно да. Это объясняло, почему леди с Тисовой улицы прижимали их сумочки, когда он проходил мимо, и почему мужчины глядели на него, если он проходил мимо их проездов, почему каждый ребёнок в школе и на детской площадке собирал вещи в кучку и уходил играть в другое место, когда он приближался.

Вор - человек, который крадёт. Правонарушитель – виновник в незначительном проступке. Преступник – кто-то, кто совершил преступление. Преступление – деяние, наказуемое законом.

Это было близко к просветлению в короткой жизни Гарри. Это заставило его больше проводить время в школьной библиотеке, чтобы понять больше, открыть глаза чуть шире. Преступление, как он обнаружил, было многогранной вещью. Было много чего, и он сомневался, что он совершил хоть что-то из этого, но всё равно. Кража только начало. Преступления против человека как нападение, побои, похищение, нанесение увечий, умышленное и непредумышленное убийства, сексуальное насилие. И преступления против собственности как поджог, шантаж, ограбление, хищение, вымогательство, воровство, грабёж… И были более сложные как подделка, самозванство, жульничество, употребление и перевозка наркотиков, преступления против мира, геноцид, пиратство… 

Ему было всё равно на преступления против человека или людей; они были больше похожи на то, что совершали Дурсли. Но преступления против собственности… многие из них имели чёткую понятную цель: _Деньги_.

У него никогда не было собственных денег, ни копейки.

«Ммм, не думаю, что это подходит для ребёнка твоего возраста» - сказала библиотекарь неодобрительно, когда нашла его, читающим книгу по законам, а именно законам касающихся кражи, обмена и владением украденной собственности. «Почему бы тебе не попробовать это?» - добавила она, забирая книгу и вкладывая «Записки о Шерлоке Холмсе» в его руки. «Может научит тебя ценному уроку, Гарри Поттер».

Точно научило, Гарри ещё не добрался до организованной преступности. Сам Шерлок Холмс его не заинтересовал - мужчина был надменным, высокомерным, самодовольным и очень напоминал Дадли, когда он изображал героя в любой его игре. Но когда Гарри добрался до «Последнего дела Холмса», он узнал о Джеймсе Мориарти.

Это не изменило его жизнь – она уже была постоянной. Но это изменило мир.


	2. 2

Письма, Хагрид и Косая аллея не сильно произвели впечатления на Гарри. К тому времени он стал мальчиком, которого было сложно удивить трюками. Но Гринготтс стал окончательным доказательством, что то, что он увидел не было огромной ложью, какой-то иллюзией, фальшивкой, сделанной поразить и одурачить его. Хоть и было подозрение, что гоблины — это люди, носящие костюмы и маски или на крайний случай марионетки. Поездка на тележке в подземелья всё доказала. Были вещи, которые можно подделать; несколько километров поездки вниз на _тележке_ , однако, не было одной из них.

«О, Мерлин, ненавижу это», - простонал Хагрид, когда они вернулись на поверхность. Поездка, очевидно, не согласилась с ним. «Я бы выпил чашечку чая сейчас. Или чего покрепче».

Гарри, у которого мысли наполнились возможностями – магия, деньги, _золото_ , и что Хагрид назвал _единственным_ волшебным банком, взглянул на своего проводника. «Ты хочешь пойти в Дырявый Котёл?»

«Ага, было бы отлично», - произнёс Хагрид, заметно похорошев.

«Ну, ты иди. Я хочу обсудить с гоблинами свой счёт, и тому подобное» - сказал Гарри и улыбнулся взгляду большего мужчины. «Деньги – это всё, что у меня есть, не так ли? Я должен позаботиться о них».

«Ну, думаю ты прав. Ладно, только не уходи никуда. Я заберу тебя попозже».

Гарри кивнул, согласившись, и подождал пока мужчина заковыляет подальше перед тем, как повернуться к гоблину, который сопровождал их в подземелья. «Я бы хотел обговорить дела с кем-либо. К кому мне обратиться?»

«Какого рода дела?» - спросил Грипхук подозрительно.

«Лучшего рода, - сказал Гарри и ухмыльнулся – частного, надеюсь, прибыльного вида».

Его сопроводили к гоблину по имени Гримстоун, который встретил Гарри в удивительно большом офисе, где каждая стена была забита полками с книгами, а стол был завален инструментами, которые вероятнее всего использовались для оценки драгоценных металлов и камней. Старый гоблин не был рад встрече с одиннадцатилетним мальчиком, но оказался достаточно профессиональным обращаясь к Гарри по поводу его дел.

«У меня есть несколько проблем. Во-первых, я бы хотел узнать баланс своего счёта. Во-вторых, я хочу все детали о курсе галлеона к маггловским деньгам. Потом я хочу знать текущую стоимость галлеона, например, что скольким я могу получить и так далее. Затем я бы хотел узнать о ваших вкладах и сберегательных счетах. Ещё…»

Справляясь с удивлением после многих вопросов, Гримстоун был бездонным колодцем информации. У Гарри было примерно десять тысяч галлеонов; один галлеон стоил около пяти фунтов, что подняло его богатство до пятидесяти тысяч фунтов, не такая уж и плохая сумма. У Гринготтса не было таких вещей, как вклады и сберегательные счета, что Гарри нашел особенно преступным, но понять можно, Гринготтсу не надо было соревноваться с другими банками, и казалось не уважал любые другие волшебные учреждения или фирмы.

«Раз уж вы единственный банк, значит вы оказываете услуги практически каждому волшебнику, не так ли? - спросил Гарри задумчиво. - Всё от законного до нелегального, так?»

«Что вы предлагаете, мистер Поттер?» - заявил гоблин.

«Просто мысли вслух, - произнёс Гарри, смотря на гоблина – так как Гринготтс единственный банк, то он находится на особом положении. Скажите мне, какова была бы реакция Гринготтса, если бы он узнал, что клиент совершит или уже совершил преступление? Если бы данное преступление не оказало эффекта на Гринготтс, конечно же».

«Зачем Гринготтсу интересоваться делами волшебников?» - усмехнулся гоблин.

«Хорошо. А если клиент захотел бы складировать украденные товары в хранилище Гринготтса?»

«Всё, что волшебники помещают в их хранилища несущественно, пока она платят налоги вовремя».

Гарри моргнул и улыбнулся. «Скажите мне, предлагает ли Гринготтс консультационные службы?» - спросил он, наклоняясь вперёд. «Допустим я бы хотел нанять человека с определёнными способностями, но у меня не было бы возможности найти такого человека. Предложил бы Гринготтс помощь в нахождении и обеспечении услуг этого человека? Или если нет, указал бы мне Гринготтс правильное направление, чтобы я нашёл его сам?»

«Это, мистер Поттер, зависит от того, сколько вы готовы заплатить. Сам Гринготтс не консультирует, - фыркнул Гримстоун, - но некоторые… отдельные гоблины могли бы».

«Замечательно. И что эти отдельные гоблины думают о держании какой-либо консультации в конфиденциальности?»

«Все серьёзные дела конфиденциальны, мистер Поттер. Человек не преуспевает, распространяя свои секреты миру».

Гарри улыбнулся. «Превосходно, просто превосходно, - сказал он, наклоняясь ещё чуточку ближе. – Последний вопрос, самый важный. Каково состояние волшебной организованной преступности, насколько вы знаете, и к кому мне надо обратиться, чтобы связаться с главой подполья?»

Гоблин моргнул. «Я… прошу прощения, мистер Поттер?»

Гарри немного нахмурился: «Кто управляет криминальным подпольем магического мира?»

В первый раз, гоблин был совершенно сбит с толку. «Управляет? Вы подразумеваете _Тёмного Лорда_? —спросил Гримстоун. – Не думаю, что был хоть один со времён волшебника, чьё имя нельзя произносить, и он был побеждён вами десять лет назад, мистер Поттер?»

«Что? – произнёс Гарри, моргая. – Объясните?»

И гоблин рассказал. До этого момента Гарри слышал только отрывки того, как были убиты его родители, они были великими волшебниками, убитые кем-то, и это событие сделало Гарри известным. Но узнать, что этот убийца был главой подполья, Волдеморт, или как его называли волшебники – Тёмный Лорд, и узнать, что с тех пор _больше никого не было_ , это было совершено другое дело.

«Никто не занял его место?» - ошарашенно спросил Гарри.

«Война закончилась его смертью, - сказал Гримстоун растерянно – многие его последователи, Пожиратели Смерти, были осуждены и отправлены в тюрьму. Некоторые, конечно же, избежали наказания, но...»

«Но никто не занял его позицию после его смерти» - пробормотал Гарри, нахмурившись. Может это было как с «Последним делом» - империя Волдеморта была настолько уничтожена, что никто не смог её восстановить. Мальчик посчитал это полной растратой возможностей. «Так мне не к кому обратиться, чтобы нанять киллера» - пробормотал Гарри.

Гримстоун удивленно поднял брови: « _Киллера_ , мистер Поттер?» - спросил он потрясённо.

«Ну, да. Есть кто-то, у кого я бы с радостью отнял жизнь. Я хочу нанять кого-либо, кто убьёт человека для меня» - вздыхая ответил Гарри, откидываясь на стул. «С деньгами, которые у меня есть, я в состоянии прилично заплатить за это, верно? Пятьсот или, может, тысячу галлеонов должно быть достаточно – волшебнику не должно быть сложно подстроить смерть маггла».

Гоблин глядел на него долгое время, совершенно потеряв речь. Потом, взяв себя в руки, Гримстоун прочистил горло и задумался. «Если я снабжу вас именем, - произнёс он медленно – что от этого будет мне?»

«Подходящая плата, конечно, - бдительно сказал Гарри. - У вас есть для меня имя?»

Гоблин долго и пристально на него смотрел и кивнул: «Да, мистер Поттер, думаю да».


End file.
